neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Zoe Davis
Zoe Davis was a character in Neighbours from Episode 171 - 20 January 1986 to Episode 333 - 3 September 1986. Originally a loud and brash woman, she quietened down when she settled in Ramsay Street. She was the secretary for Paul Robinson. During her reasonably short time in Erinsborough Zoe dated Jim Robinson, suffered a miscarriage and was the the recieveing end of a hate scam by Jim's daughter Lucy Robinson, who did not like her. In September 1986, Zoe moved to a nearby street with her ex fiancee Tony Chapman. Zoe was played by Ally Fowler. Backstory Zoe Davis was born in 1964 in Australia to parents who were lawyers. Zoe went to school with Daphne Lawrence, whom they first met in about 1975. Zoe and Daphne left school aged 18 and they fell out when she conned $500 from Daphne. Zoe then dated Tony Chapman who was several years older than her. In January 1986, Zoe decided to visit her friend Daphne in Erinsborough after tracking her down. 1986 In January 1986, Shane Ramsay picked up Zoe from the airport. She nicked his wallet but Shane later reclaimed it. Daphne was shocked to see her turn up that day at Daphne's Coffee Shop. She wanted to call the police over the $500 she had conned out of her once. Zoe managed to talk her round and paid her the money back, Shane's money. Zoe was quite loud and irritated Des and Daphne when she stayed with them. She won $1000 and paid Shane his money back. She started chatting up Jim Robinson and got a job working as Paul Robinson's secretary. Zoe later resigned after she found that Paul was behind the plan to evict Daphne from the Coffee Shop. But Paul reinstated her after he had set Daphne up a shop at The Lassiters Complex. Zoe began dating Jim even though he was 24 years older than her. Paul was worried that she was after Jim's inheritance. Zoe was soon pregnant with Jim's child but later had an eptopic pregnancy. Her parents were unreachable at the time to be told of the news. Zoe recovered but the chances of her being pregnant again were small. When Paul worried that he had a spy at The Daniels Corporation, he hired an expert in industrial espionage to spy on Zoe just to make sure, as well as spy on Debra Fleming. Debra was revealed to be the spy. Paul apologised to Zoe. One time Lucy Robinson, Jim's youngest child, and her friend Bradley Townsend launched a hate campaign against Zoe by playing mind games with her, making nuisance phonecalls, with a recording on a voice saying "I'm gonna get you", the voice of Scott Robinson, which he said jokingly to Bradley and Lucy when babysitting them, and they were annoying Scott. Brad and Lucy had a cassette player recording his voice. One time Zoe whistled down the phone, which caused Lucy to have a burst eardrum. However, Lucy was very sorry for this and Zoe forgave her. Zoe and Jim later split up amicably. Jim told Lucy that Zoe was having second thoughts about their relationship anyway. Zoe left Ramsay Street in July 1986 to move in with her former lover Tony Chapman. She said goodbye to Jim but said she would only be a few blocks away so he would still see her around. She moved a few streets away from Ramsay Street, so remained in the area. In September 1986, she visited Ramsay Street again briefly. Even though Zoe stayed in Erinsborough, she however did not attend Daphne's funeral in March 1988 after she was killed in a car crash. As of 2019, Zoe's whereabouts are unknown but she could still be in Erinsborough. Memorable info Birthday: 1964 Full Name: Zoe Davis Trivia In 2016, Ally Fowler returned to Neighbours but not as Zoe, but rather as Nene Williams, aka Nina Williams, the same character who once had a relationship with Paul Robinson, of which they had a daughter Amy Robinson. Nina had appeared in 1988 played by Leigh Morgan. Family Father: Mr. Davis Mother: Mrs. Davis Gallery Episode171-7.png Episode171-16.png See also * Zoe Davis - List of appearances Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Secretaries. Category:Waitresses. Category:Coffee shop assistants. Category:Neighbours gossips. Category:1964 births.